


There's a Fire

by DoreyG



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Regret, Unconventional Relationship, WOO FIRE!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What kind of freak sees the way that a crazy fool stares raptly at their freakiest aspect and cheerfully goes "yes, that shall be my next romantic decision"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Fire

He knows he shouldn't have.

Should've held back, should've remained strong, shouldn't have even had a problem in the first place. Because what kind of person falls for their stalker? What kind of hero allows a criminal to get close? What kind of freak sees the way that a crazy fool stares raptly at their freakiest aspect and cheerfully goes "yes, that shall be my next romantic decision"?

Him, apparently.

Him, who should've been so much better than this. Who should've had a fiancé, a wedding, 2.5 kids and a house with a white fence. Or, failing that, him who should've been a hero. Who should've shot through the air, dispensed justice with a white hot flame, been somebody to look up to.

It's too late now, he supposes.

It's been too late for a while, as he allows Mick to press him back against the counter - whisper endearments and promises and desperate pleas for just a touch of flame. All he can do is stand by his decisions, close his eyes and hold on as hard as he possibly can.

He's never been the most rational man on fire, after all.


End file.
